Found Again
by ItsCalledSwagBitch
Summary: 4 years after Edward left Bella. Bella is now a photographer/model who lives in L.A. What happens when Edward suddenly walks back into her life?
1. Chapter 1

HEY! THIS JUST POPPED INTO MY HEAD AS I WAS EATING A CUP OF NOODLES SO I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU WILL THINK!

(JUST TO LET YOU KNOW, THIS IS EDWARD AND BELLAS TAKE ON LIFE RIGHT NOW.) SO, LIKE YEAH.

BELLA POV

I had moved on. It had been four years, four years since he left me. I was now 22. Single, and not looking to change that anytime soon. If he didn't want me, who would? I guess that my life was coming along. Slowly but surely, moving. Incase you didn't know, my name is Isabella Swan. I am a photographer for many assorted designers. I also do a lot of modeling for designers. I found my love for photography when I got my camera from Charlie on my 18th birthday. Oh god, my 18th birthday… no, stopit Bella! You are better that this. Well, anyway, taking pictures was like a way for me to heal.

Since I worked for most of the more expansive designers, I got paid very well. I owned a condo on Sunset Strip in LA. And working and modeling for designers rubbed of on be a little bit. I was kind of a fashion hog now. Another perk of my job is that I go to all of the fashion shows, meet all of the Designers, and even wear couture, it is amazing. Also, the car. I drove a black BMW that I could not live without.

I should probably tell you about the single thing. After he left, I just didn't want to be with someone like that. I am not saying that I will never get married or anything. Well, yeah, I kind of am saying that but I mean, that is just me right now. Maybe later on in life, much MUCH mater I life.

EDWARD POV

It had been four years. Four years since I left the only girl, no, women, that I would ever love. My family never understood. Of course not. Alice, of course was always the worst. She always told me that she would never forgive me for doing this to her, and she was completely right. She also told me that I was stupid for doing this to Bella, herself, the rest of the family, and myself I completely agreed. Why did I do it? For her safety of course! I well always regret this. I don't even know where she lives! Why did I have to do this to her and myself? I ruined two lives. And I will never forgive myself for it.

"Edward!" Alice yelled. "Were moving to L.A.!" Ah, great.

SO, THOUGHTS? I LOVE ALL REVIEWS! PRAISES, FLAMES, EVEN HATERS ARE WELCOME HERE! I ALSO WILL NEED A BETA FOR THIS STORY SO IF YOU ARE INTERESTED, SEND ME A MESSAGE OR A REVIEW! LOVE,

NE$$A


	2. Chapter 2

HEY, IM BACK, HOW YOU ALL LIKE THIS NEW CHAPTER!

BPOV

_BEEP BEEP BEEP. _I internally groaned, my alarm clock was screaming at me. I slapped my hand around my bedside table until I found my clocks snooze button. Finally the annoying noise stopped. I sighed and stretched my arms above my head. I groaned out loud this time. I lowered my arms resting my head against the wall that my bed was pushed up against. I sighed once again. I slung my legs over the side of the bed. Flinching as my feet touched the cold hardwood floor. I tiptoed across the floor, trying to make as little contact with the ice-like floor.

Finally getting to the bathroom. The tile was even colder. I took a towel down from the rack and placed it on the floor. I gladly stepped on it. My feet unclenching slowly. I pulled my tank top over my head. Then sliding my sleep shorts down. I turned on the shower and stepped in. I put my head down and let the water hit my back, massaging it ever so softly. Once I was done washing my hair I turned off the water. Automatically missing the comforting shied of the warm water. I stepped out onto the towel.

I quickly walked into my closet. I picked out a pair a dark wash, ripped jeans. I grabbed a red button up vest/shirt, and a black silk knee length coat. For shoes I chose a pair of cork black and red heels. A sequin clutch with the British flag on it, a black and red hat, black feather earrings, a gold choker pendant. I also added a gold skeleton ring and a ring that had what looked like a globe on it to complete the outfit. I walked back out and into the kitchen. Opened my fridge and grabbed a Dr. Pepper. I looked at the clock above the oven. 8:34. I had to be all the way across L.A. at 9:00. I sprinted out to my car and slammed the door.

When I got to the garden that I was looking for, it was 9:02; I downed the rest of my Dr. Pepper and ran in. When I got to the door that led to the shoot, I slowed, making myself look relaxed and confident. Nobody wanted an uptight photographer. I threw open the door and clapped my hands together.

"Now, who's ready for an amazing photo shoot?" I yelled enthusiastically.

I got back about a dozen "I am's", but only one stood out to me. It was a tinkling bell-like voice. I looked over, and there were the new models, they were looking at me with wide eyes. "Bella" the shorter one gasped. I continued looking at them, for my former family, my little pixie, and my very tall bitch were staring back at me. Alice and Rosalie. "_awww, shit" _I thought.

EPOV

All of our possessions were left behind at our house in Spokane, Washington. Esme and Alice were out finding new furniture and other necessities for our new house. The outside was a grey calm color, the windows had white rims around them, the door was made of glass and there was a large window above it. Through the window you could see a large crystal chandelier. Needless to say that Esme picked it out. I was in my new room, when all of the sudden I heard, "ROSALIE! WE DID IT! WE GOT THE JOB! YAY!"

I heard Rosalie scream like a banshee. I had no idea what they were talking about. I heard Rosalie run down the stairs jumping four steps at a time. I followed, trying to see what the excitement was; the rest of the family was already down there. Esme was smiling like a parent who had just found out that her child had the best grade in the class. I had not seen Esme this happy since Bella was here. But I knew that it was just because Alice seemed to be happier than she had ever been since we had left her.

"What's going on?" I questioned. Alice looked at me and for once the look on her face was not hatred for leaving Bella, but complete excitement and happiness.

"The reason that we moved here was so that Rosalie and I could try out for a modeling job, and we got it!" The last words were screamed into my ear. I thought about this for a moment.

"Isn't it a little dangerous to do that, I mean we all have spent all of our lives trying to be invisible and discreet and now you guys are going to be seen in magazines, runways, computers, televisions, everywhere, I mean, everybody will know you." I said softly.

"Do you now want us to do this?" Alice said in a sad voice. "No, I do, I just want you to be happy and I just don't want you to have all of this attention on you after blending in for so long, it might overwhelm you." I ranted. I even wondered if vampires could get overwhelmed. I really just didn't want to be so popular in the human world.

HEY GUYS! I REALLY HOPE THAT YOU GUYS LIKE THIS! I WOULD LOVE IF SOMEONE WOULD REVIEW! PLEASE! I LUV YOU ALL! THANKS!

P.S. GimmeGimmeMore's beta said review…so you should listen to her. :)


	3. Chapter 3

HEY! IM SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE, BUT IM BACK NOW! SO ON WITH THE STORY!

BPOV

We stood completely still for a moment. Of course it must not have been difficult for them. I started to notice the other models exchanging odd looks, seeing these people who caused me the most pain I had ever felt in my whole life, made my heart ache with happiness, sadness, anger, and more strong passionate emotions that didn't even make sense to me. It felt like trying to smile with cement plastered on my face when I stopped staring and started moving around again to get on with the photo shoot. After all, if the photographer wasn't happy, nobody was happy.

"Alright! Now who's ready to make love to the camera?" I asked teasingly.

Everybody in the room laughed. I got out all of my equipment and stood behind the camera, studying the dresses and the scenery, trying to get the best idea of how to shoot all of the live mannequins standing in front of me. The background was a painting of a field and a real bench was right in front of it. I saw one women in a white layered wedding dress and the rest in matching purple dresses, black shoes, and black necklaces. I could only imagine that this was a shoot for a wedding line.

I turned the lights down and turning on the strobe lights I started taking photos. Alice and Rosalie did both look strange underneath the lights, making their skin gleam in very strange ways. After about half an hour of telling people where to put their hands or how to stand against the others, I announced with relief: "alright people! We are done with this shoot! On Thursday, we have one more shoot, and I expect everyone to be bright and early! Right?" The whole team of models shouted "Ya's, and yes's!"

"Okay, now scat!" I said jokingly but harshly. Everyone laughed and filed out of the room, except for two of the models. Alice and Rosalie.

I turned around and to out away my equipment. By now everyone else was out of the room. I felt the to beautiful girls just behind me. It took me about three minutes to secure all of my equipment in the black plastic and metal case. I was still bending down when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I stopped for a moment, than closed the clasps on the case. I stood up, my back still to the girls.

I put my hand over the frozen, stoney hand that was still resting on my shoulder. Simply adjusting to the familiar feel of their skin. Closing my eyes, I slowly turned around the see the faces of the people that had once been part of my family. I opened my eyes, to see two beautiful women in front of me. Everything about them was comforting, their look, their feel, their smell. Alice, who was standing to the left of Rosalie, whose hand was on my shoulder, smiled the prettiest, saddest smile I had ever seen. Rosalie's face soon came to the same expression. I had never seen her show such emotion towards me. All of the sudden, I felt a huge wave of emotion that overwhelmed the part of me that was cautious with them.

I moved in and gave them both giant bear hugs. Having my arms around that part of my life made my life seem to turn all the way upside-down. But it made me feel so unbelievably amazing…

RPOV

When we saw her, we both felt as if an elephant had been lifted off our shoulders (although it would not be a problem if an elephant had really been off our shoulders). Our first reaction was relief. Then as we observed her, our reaction was panic. She had always been slim and fragile, even pale. She simply looked completely unhealthy. Like she hadn't eaten in days. She was just so thin, her skin stretched over her bones. Giving her a ghost-like appearance.

We continued to do our jobs while she directed us, our minds still reeling at when was happening although all we wanted to do was go up to her, hug her, and just talk to her. Which did surprise me because I never really thought that she was anything special, well, really, that is what everyone thought I thought. But in real life, I was jealous. I would never want to admit it to her put I do with that I was human.

After a while, we stopped, and she told us when she needed to see us again and then told us to leave (jokingly of course). The rest of the models slowly drifted out of the room. We stayed right where we were. Her back was turned. She knew we were there but continued to pack up her equipment. Alice and I walked over to her. I put my hand on her shoulder. She stopped what she was doing for a moment but she didn't turn around until she was done securing her cameras. Slowly, she stood up, took a deep breath and put her hand over mind. She turned, and I noticed that she looked even worse up close. We stood in that position for exactly forty three seconds, I counted. Before I could even say hello, she threw her tiny arms around Alice and Me. I rubbed her back as she started to cry. Alice simply whispered into her ear: "It's okay, we're back, we're back".

HEY, SORRY THAT THIS WAS KINDA SHORT! I PROMISE TO UPDATE REALLY SOON! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS BYE!


	4. AuthorsNote

AUTHORS NOTE

HI! I JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT ALL OF THE OUTFITS THAT I HAVE MADE ARE ALL ON MY PROFILE!0


End file.
